random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Worst Pokemon
Top 10 Worst Pokemon. Just like this, but different. MissingNo Revising this at another time. Moon Snail Number 10 Furfrou For one, I'm really not into Poodle styling culture, so a Pokémon based around it is not going to win me over easy. Even if you like poodle styling, styling a Furfrou is a hassle, especially since putting a styled Furfrou in a box pretty much means you lose the style, since you lose it when it's withdrawn. The non-styled Furfrou doesn't look that great either, since it just looks like a Zoroark that got coated in coconut shavings. Also, it's SO ANNOYING in battle! It has the ability "Fur Coat", which doubles its physical defense in battle. Since Physical Sweepers are my favorite set to use in Pokémon (Obvious, since my favorite Pokémon uses this set most often), it gets really annoying trying to fight these, especially since it's normal type, as its only weakness (Fighting) is mostly physical-based (And Aura Sphere and Focus Blast are the only special Fighting moves worth a damn, and one has the accuracy of a crumpled paper airplane), meaning even using its weakness won't get you that far. Number 9 Bruxish I had a pretty hard time deciding whether to add this or Brionne in the number 9 spot, since I hate them both about equally. In the end, Bruxish won out, because while I really, really don't like Brionne, I can see the appeal for it. Bruxish, on the other hand... What is this supposed to appeal to? It's just an ugly mess of colors with giant lips. Gen 7 introduced a lot of cool water types, like Primarina, Araquanid, Pyukumuku and my personal favorite Water type, Golisopod. So why would you use this thing? I mean, I guess Dazzling isn't a bad ability, but it's exactly the same as Queenly Majesty, which is applied to Tsareena, who isn't just a pink pizza you'd find underwater. Number 8 Patrat And here we have one from Gen 5. This won't be the last, I can assure you. First, we're going with one that I don't think I've seen anyone liking. If you ask me, I find this guy very out-of-place in the Pokémon series. Like, if you told me this was a Pokémon if I hadn't seen anything about Gen 5, I wouldn't believe you. Yes, in a series with faceless electric wire trees, corrupted dolls that want to kill their original owners and giant dragon monsters that can effortlessly swallow buildings and mountains, this is what I find to be out-of-place in the series. To be honest, I wouldn't like it in any other series either. It just looks so disturbing with its vicious eyes. If I saw this in my yard, I would kick it. Number 7 Garbodor Aand lookie here! Another Gen 5 Pokémon! This one is more polarizing than a Magneton, and that thing is literally a bunch of magnets. Some people really like this thing, and some people really hate it. Considering what you're reading right now, you can guess which side I'm on. I'm sorry, but I don't see how a living trash bag is supposed to be appealing. I mean, they could've been at least a little more interesting with the idea, like putting random "junk" items in its body instead of just being a brown glob of trash. I know what you're gonna say: "It's a trash bag, it's supposed to be unappealing." Well, here's a fact that may blow your mind right out of your head as if you were a nitroglycerin-filled Blacephalon: If it's supposed to be unappealing, then it's unappealing. Yeah, I can see your jaw dropping to the floor this very moment. And before anyone mentions, I don't like Muk either. Number 6 Voltorb It's just a Pokéball that's angry. Also, Voltorb Flip is a bitch. NEXT. Number 5 Jynx OH OH DEAR GOD NO NOT YOU NOT YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK TO VOLTORB PLEASE PLEASE ...Alright, fine. I'll talk about this... thing. When I first played Pokémon, Jynx was my least favorite by far. She just... made me uncomfortable. The disorienting cry, the grossly large lips, the odd hairstyle, and especially those plastic cap breats. None of it was easy for me to look at. Honestly, I feel the same way now as I did back when I was ten, but now I know of the controversy lying behind it. For the uneducated, back when Pokémon was first released, Jynx's skin was black instead of purple. The combination of that and her comically large lips made her uncomfortably reminiscent of the racist "blackface" symbol. It wasn't intentional (The Blackface symbol doesn't even exist in Japanese culture), but it just adds another layer of discomfort to this already very discomforting Pokémon. Number 4 Seismitoad So, uh, if Jasmine's brother ever sees this... I'm terribly sorry, but I'll never understand why this is your favorite. That is, unless the idea of a disgusting, butt-ugly, boil-covered frog thing is exactly what appeals to you. If that's the case, cool on you, but that's just not for me. I got legitimately sick when I first saw this thing, so that should go to show how much I would ever care for this bastard. Honestly, it just seems to look worse every time I see it. Number 3 Victini ...Wait... Victini? Why is Victini all the way up here? I've gone through a messily-colored fish, a demented gerbil gremlin thing, A really lazy Pokéball Pokémon, a creepy dancing purple humanoid and that thing known as Seismetoad. So what makes this honestly pretty cute little guy rank above them in how much I hate them? Well, honestly, there's nothing inherently wrong with them; they're good enough in terms of their design, although they're not as interesting as the other Mythicals overall. No, the problem is that I can't help but associate it with a certain someone. I'm not getting into details (But if you're on the Discord, you'll know exactly who I mean), but in short, an ex-friend of mine had them as his Pokésona, and he got really, really creepy towards me. Now I can't help but think about him every time I see this Pokémon. I'm sorry, Victini, no hard feelings. Number 2 Gengar Jesus motherfucking christ fucking ass piss, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I'm sorry for that outburst, but every time I see this stupid fat round purple ghost shitbastard and their smug-ass shitty grin, I get filled with so much damn FURY.I hate hate HATE Gengar more than I can ever put into damn words. I know my hatred for this fuckbasket is irrational, but FUCK OFF. This asshole feels like a bad luck charm to me. Whenever I see it, shit falls apart. When I face one, it busts a dent into my team, especially in Nuzlockes. When I use one, it completely fails to do anything of worth and ends up getting me ruined. It's gotten to the point that I cringe in fear when it appears. Fuck this assface, and I don't want to think of it ever again. FUCK YOU GENGAR. Honorable Mention (I guess consider this Number 11 or something, I dunno.) Morpeko Whaddyamean this isn't the official art for Morpeko? It might as well be so shut up. Despite my dislike overall for the direction Sword and Shield is in (Yes, it's because of Dexit. What's your point?), I think the majority of the new Pokémon are pretty rad. Took me a while to get behind Grookey, the legendaries and Obstagoon, and I still can't get behind Sirfetch'd and Yamper, but other than that, the roster is pretty damn solid. However, there is a pretty bad sore spot in the form of Morpeko. I know my totally real official artwork already makes it look like that, but... look at any actual official Morpeko images. It looks like a bootleg toy of Pikachu. That's the best way I can describe it without exploding in anger and tossing expletives like snowballs like I did with Gengar. Not even Dedenne was this shameless of a copy of a member of the Pikachu line. At least Dedenne had a different body shape and tail. Morpeko is... It even has a damn Pikachu tail etched into its back! Even the name strikes similarities to Pikachu's name! Okay, I like the idea of it getting angry when hungry, but... that just makes it more disappointing. Such a neat concept was wasted on a diet Pikachu. And before anyone else can say "But every generation since 3 had a Pokémon based on Pikachu!", fair enough. But at least they looked at least somewhat different. Take my favorite, Pachirisu, for example. Sure, it's an electric rodent obviously based on Pikachu, but it still looks quite different. If you tweaked it slightly in a few ways, it could be a first-route rodent or something, and you wouldn't even know it was based on Pikachu. Morpeko, on the other hand? Completely transparent. It looks like a photoshopped Pikachu and wears it proudly like a fucking crown. Number 1 And now... it's time for the moment you've been waiting for! Daa, Da-da-da-da-da-da-daa, Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa, Da-da-da-da-da-da-daa Da-da-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-da- da-da-da-da-daa, Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa, tssshh Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa-da-da a-da-daa, Ti-ta-ti-ti-ta-ti-ti-ta-ta-ta- la-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-da-la-ba-ba- ba-ba-da-la-ba-ba-baa, Ti-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ti-taa, Ti-ta-ti-li- *Pant pant* Ti-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li- ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ti-ta-ti-ti- ta-ti-ti-taaaaa!!!! Qwilfish ...Or so we thought... For anyone who was excited to see me rip this Pokémon apart like a Christmas present, I sincerely apologize, because that's not going to be what happens today. I don't feel burning hatred for this Pokémon, just very, very burning disappointment. It hits all the marks of a disliked Pokémon for me, but in the most mediocre style possible. Its design is boring, ugly and ridiculous, but not in a way that's fun for me to laugh at. It's just... boring, ugly and ridiculous. That's all there is. Using it isn't fun, as its stats and movepool only fit well for a setup and stall strategy, my least favorite way to play Pokémon. I don't like poison types in general, and the Water/Poison type has been done better with the preceding Tentacruel and succeeding Toxapex, both of which I'm not that keen on either. Qwilfish hasn't been given anything special since its release, aside from two events that were already part of a series of giving random Pokémon away, and a slight, slight stat change. The big problem I have with Qwilfish is, overall, it has nothing interesting for me to talk about. Sometimes, that can be worse than just seething hatred. Y'see, it was fun to shit all over Gengar, Seismetoad and so on, but just talking about Qwilfish is just... lethargic. The worst part is, I'd be completely fine with it if it was a pre-evolution that evolved into something more exciting later. Then I could just pass it off as a simple stepping stone to a Pokémon that is interesting to talk about, use and look at. But it isn't. Everything I talked about? This is all it has to offer. That's just... sad. Maybe if it gets an evolution in the future, I'll think again about this one. But for now, when it has no evolution to bare? Sorry, Qwilfish, but... you're just the worst. NyanGirToastNinjaShadow 10. Rattata 9. Pidgey 8. Jynx 7. Smoochum 6. Magikarp 5. Shiftree 4. Magmar 3. Swalot 2. Drowzee 1. Probopass CompliensCreator So looking back, it seems way back in the day I was suffering from Bad, Wrong Opinions! Unfortunately. I'll talk about this some other time, but truth be told, I like most Pokemon! There are really only five or so I dislike in any capacity, and even then they're not that bad. Just sorta... subpar, and heck I respect anyone that does like them. Different people have different tastes! Anyway whatever. I'll post here soon enough. 'Kyle ''Prince (Ooooo76666) The first 5! 20. Gengar (Wish he was the ginger.) 19. Mankey (learns stupid moves, growlfeyy design, negative stat and much stupider hp. 18. Haunter (OK, so let me get this. Gastly + Evolution = Haunter. WHY GAME FREAK, WHY?! HE HAS TERRIFYING MOVES.) 17. Qwilfish (Whadafuq? A fish with quills? That is so terrifying.) 16. Ho Ho... I MEANT HO OH (Mascot of Gold, terrible voice acting scene on Pokerap GS, and freaky design.) The second 5! 15. Lugia (Mascot of Silver, terrible voice acting scene on Pokerap GS, Weird and CREEPY design, and... Ho Oh's ''brother.'') 14. Smoochum (Needs to be boy, But weird design and UNSTANDABLE voice acting on Pokerap GS.) 13. Sneasel (Smeargle's un-painting Brother, Part of "Teddy VS. Sneasel" line on Pokerap GS, and weird design.) 12. Jessie as a Venomoth (Just Jessie with Wings. WINGS.) 11. Nidorino (Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it.) The top 10 WORST pokemon is up! Now, The third 5! 10. Pupitar (...A pupa, which is grey, Then evolves into a monster instead of a green flying Pokemon. Seriously?) 9. Shiftry (Mispelled Shiftree on NyanGirToastNinjaShadow's submission) (HMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM) 8. Snubbull (DUH. 75% female and 25% male. STUPID. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE. Hate it MORE.) 7. Natu (Baby Xatu.) 6. Shucky I meant Ralts (This Pokemon has a terrible name.) The FINAL 5! (or so??) 5. Luvdisc (Too thick.) 4. Kingdra (This is WORSE THAN Horsea.) 3. Arceus (Kinda really good for others, BUT STUPID AND THICKER THAN LUVDISC FOR ME.) 2. Patrat (Boo. Watchog is better than him.)] 1.5 is Tyrantrum. He has a horrendous design, horrendous stats, and my sister's Tyrunt evolved to this nonsense piece of poop, Then I released him. What a horrendous Pokemon. AND NOW... YOU JUST HEARD WHAT #1 IS... WE ALL KNOW... '''OMG WHAT THE HECK, MAGIKARP!!!!!!!!! (HE IS TOO WEAK, TOO THICK AND SUPER EASY TO DEFEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) DIE MAGIKARP AND LEAVE ALL POKEMON EXCEPT MAGIKARP LIVING!!! MAGIKARP ╭━╮╭━╮╱╱╱╱╱╱╭╮╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╭━━━╮╱╱╱╱╱╭╮ ┃┃╰╯┃┃╱╱╱╱╱╱┃┃╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱┃╭━╮┃╱╱╱╱╱┃┃ ┃╭╮╭╮┣━━┳━━┳┫┃╭┳━━┳━┳━━╮┃╰━━┳╮╭┳━━┫┃╭┳━━╮ ┃┃┃┃┃┃╭╮┃╭╮┣┫╰╯┫╭╮┃╭┫╭╮┃╰━━╮┃┃┃┃╭━┫╰╯┫━━┫ ┃┃┃┃┃┃╭╮┃╰╯┃┃╭╮┫╭╮┃┃┃╰╯┃┃╰━╯┃╰╯┃╰━┫╭╮╋━━┃ ╰╯╰╯╰┻╯╰┻━╮┣┻╯╰┻╯╰┻╯┃╭━╯╰━━━┻━━┻━━┻╯╰┻━━╯ ╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╭━╯┃╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱┃┃ ╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╰━━╯╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╰╯ This is my ending. Please add more! Theinvisiblehotdog I'm only doing 5 since 10 is too hard 5. Bellsprout This pokemon has awful moves, only 300 in base stats, but it has good pokedex descriptions. 4. Magnemite Same as 5. 3. Porygon-Z IT'S UGLY! 2. Magikarp You would expect me to put this at 1, i know, but this one at least has a cool evolution. 1. Unown This takes up TWENTY-EIGHT cards! And it's only attack... hidden power. At least the hidden power could instant K.O. an ugly Aipom. PixelMiette i don't exactly "hate" any pokemon seisemetode, absol and electrike are ugly as fuck tho. i don't hate them overall i just really hate their designs WarpZone64 10. Wingull: The worst regional bird, and that's saying something, since the Pidove line isn't on this list, and many people consider the Pidove line the worst regional birds, even though I don't mind them. Wingull, and by extension, its evolution, are Pokemon that I am sick and tired of. They're the Zubat of regional birds, to the point that ever since it's been introduced, it's been in every main series game except for FRLG and B2W2. However, FRLG gets a pass, since it's a remake of the Gen 1 games, so it only doesn't appear in B2W2. And even then, Pelipper, which is its evolution, appears in B2W2, so you can breed for a Wingull in those games! Bottom line: When you play the Hoenn games, stick to Tailow instead. To be edited... Mozart999 Related Pages *Top 10 Favorite Pokemon Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Pages with Magikarp Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Magikarp is the Worst Pokemon EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!